Beautiful
by stephxnie
Summary: 'Cause you are beautiful, no matter what they say.' Cute and Fluffy FW/OC One-Shot. Hope you likee! Extreme Fluff! You have Been Warned! T for lang.


Fred Weasley and his brother George were walking triumphantly down the hall of Hogwarts. They have just successfully set off 44 dung bombs at once in Transfiguration. They laughed as they recalled on the memory that happened not 5 minutes ago.

'_Ready?' Fred whispered to his twin. They looked up at the front of class. Professor McGonagall was talking about something lame and boring. Most of the class was either writing notes, whispering to each other, or just staring off into space, obviously uninterested in the useless drabble that the old bat was talking about. George glanced at Angie, who was in on the plan. She winked and George smirked at his twin. They slowly opened their desks and bags, dung bombs covering the floor. The cast a silent 'Incendio' and people looked toward them. Everyone was well prepared for what was about to happen, except the professor, and some geeks. The twins, Angie, and the few students sitting around them held their noses, and closed their eyes. Soon, the class was filled in green smoke, and an almost terrifying smell, as the forty something dung bombs were lit. The class was filled with screams, and coughing fits. The twins were laughing uncontrollably as some people tried to get up, but tripped and fell flat on their faces. The green smoke made it impossible to see, let alone breath. The hilarity lasted for about a minute, until a still faced, furious McGonagall was standing before them._

'_WESALEY! WEASLEY! TO PROFESSOR SNAPES CLASS!' she handed them a note, probably explaining why they were going down to the greasy haired git's class. They stumbled out laughing, recalling the time they saw several stunned students try to get out of their seats._

'That George, was gold.' Fred chuckled.

'Agreed brother. What do you say? Just skive off the 'detention' thing?' he said raising the note.

'Nah. I think we deserve a good 'ole detention from the git every once in a while. And McGonagall will no doubt make sure that we got a taste of our own medicine.' George shrugged as they hurried down to the dungeons.

'And you add twelve-'Snape was saying as the twins walked in.

'Weasley. Weasley. What do you want?' Snape scowled. They explained their story in detail, making several other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws laugh.

'QUIET!' the class backed down. 'Very well. Wait outside.' He shooed them out. As they walked down the row, Fred saw a Gryffindor staring him directly in the eyes. He looked back into the pale brown eyes, and winked, making the girl blush and turn her head. Fred made a mental note to meet her after the class was over. They waited a very, very boring half hour waiting until class was over. They were making future prank plans, and reminiscing on old ones. Suddenly the bell rang and the class scrambled out. Fred eyed the crown carefully, looking for those eyes. It was until the very end that he saw her. As soon as he was going to say something-

'Weasley. Weasley. Get in here.' Fred scowled at the git, and walked in. they cleaned cauldrons, beakers, and spoons for nearly three hours. Their hands ached, but they felt no shame. They loved setting off pranks, and defying teachers. They could really care less if they got these meaningless punishments. The teachers knew as well as anyone, that the Weasley twins would never resign from their antics. The teachers were practically stupid for giving them these punishments. There was absolutely no point. Maybe it just makes them feel better, thinking that they can get a kid in line. Fred scoffed at the mere thought. As they George was scrubbing a stain off a cauldron. It wouldn't come off, so Snape decided to have fun with him.

'You missed a spot Weasley.' She said in that unnerving voice.

'Shut up stupid git.' George mumbled. But apparently it wouldn't have made a difference if he screamed it. Snape had heard him.

'Ten points from Gryffindor, and extra detention time.' George whined. Snape made Fred leave, as he wanted to see George in the pain of cleaning those stupid cauldrons. Fred shot him a sorry look, and headed out. He checked his watch. It was nearly nine. He hurriedly fast walked up to the tower as fast as he could. As he was reaching a corner, he heard voices. He crept up to the edge and listened.

'You ugly Mudblood!' a voice sounded.

'Please stop-'a girl's voice pleaded.

'Why don't you crawl in a hole and die! Spare those who have to look upon your face!' another voice cackled. Two other voices laughed with him.

'Please. Give me my bag back!' she cried. She reached for her wand, but was cut off by a third person.

'Expeliarmus!' Fred heard a piece of wood collide with the stone ground. 'What are you going to do now Mudblood?' he laughed.

'Please!' she cried.

'Why should we? You are a disgrace to the world!' he heard a slap, then a cry.

'No please!' she cried. Fred had enough. He turned the corner to find three abnormally large Slytherins holding a bag above the head of a smaller Gryffindor. She looked familiar. She was from Potions! Fred hurried toward them. The girl was a little shorter than Fred. She had beautiful long, brown hair, and light caramel eyes. She had a slender figure. Her eyes were red from crying. They hadn't noticed his entrance.

'Hey you wanker!' Fred shouted, making all eyes turn on him. 'Why don't you give the girl her bag back?' he walked up to them, a scowl on his face.

'I don't want to!' the largest of the gits replied. Fred got out his wand.

'I don't care. Give it back.' Fred pointed his wand at them.

'Oh I'm so scared!' the lard replied. Fred was now just plain annoyed.

'Stupefy!' he shouted, sending the boy flying backwards. The other two looked at each other and ran. Fred laughed. He then turned to the girl. She was scrambling to pick up her things. She mumbled a thank you, and sped past Fred, still crying. He ran after her.

'Hey wait!' Fred tried to call, but she already walked into a lavatory. Myrtles lavatory. Fred saw no harm in going in. No one ever went into that bathroom. He heard sobs coming from inside, and walked in. There was a big circular sink, and he saw the familiar bag beside it. He slowly walked over, and saw the girl, her knees up and her head buried in her arms. Fred sat down next to her.

'You okay?' he asked her. He leaned back against the sink. She looked up at him. Some of her hair was sticking to the side of her face. Her eyes were puffy, and red. Her makeup was slightly smeared. She shook her head slowly.

'What's your name?'

'Symphanie.' She stuttered. Fred thought her name was beautiful. Just like her.

'I'm Fred.' He held out his hand. She smiled slightly. She shook it.

'I know who you are. Everyone does.' Fred chuckled. Symphanie used her thumb to wipe off some running mascara.

'What year are you?'

'Sixth.' She replied.

'Me too.' He got up. 'Be right back. He went to a stall (careful not to go to Myrtles.) and brought out some toilet paper. He sat down and handed it to her.

'Don't feel bad. Nothing they said is true.' She smiled as she wiped some blackness off her face.

'Thanks, but I've practically been tormented like that since my first year.' She looked down, playing with the toilet paper.

'How come you never told anyone?' she shrugged.

'Dunno. I tried to ignore it, and it went pretty well for a while, until they started hitting me this year.' A tear fell down her face. Fred put a comforting arm around her, surprised that she was so comfortable with him.

'I'm serious. None of it was true.' She looked up at him. Fred stared in Symphanie's eyes. He saw them in more detail. They were a light caramel brown, with specks of green. She gave him a half smile. She laid her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you. I barley know you, but I feel so comfortable around you.' He smiled. He wondered. He felt this desire to protect her. He didn't know why. It was a mystery for him. They began talking about random things. Quidditch, school, and cracking jokes about Snapes hair. Fred never felt so comfortable around a girl before. He only knew her for a good 45 minutes, and yet he felt as if he could tell her his deepest darkest secrets. He wouldn't tell her of course. Well, not yet at least. They got up, and a now smiling and happy Symphanie went with Fred back up to the Gryffindor tower. Soon after that, Fred and Symphanie became inseparable. They were very close. She helped him and George plan pranks, and became like a sister to them. Well George at least. Fred had feelings for her. He knew he did from the moment he met her in the hall. But he was fine where he was for now, being like a brother to her. At least she was happy. Ever since then, the Slytherins knew well that they should steer clear of their victim while Fred was there to protect her. But one night, in mid-April…

'Where is she?' Fred was pacing up and down the common room. He, George, and Symphanie were supposed to meet in the common room that night, to put a prank into action.

'Calm down Fred. I'm sure she's just held up by McGonagall.' He munched on a Chocolate Frog.

'Come on George! It's been half an hour!' Fred was almost hysterical.

'I'm sure she's fine! You always worry about her and she's always been fine! She knows how to take care of herself.' Fred didn't reply, he just muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, the portrait swung open. Fred turned his head, and saw Symphanie running up to the girl's dorm, crying loudly. She had her hands covering her face, and the bottom of her robe was ripped. George stood up, as he heard the door slam shut.

'I'll go.' Fred said, reading his brothers mind. Everyone was at Hogsmead, so Fred could go up to the girl's dormitory, without any trouble. As he approached the door, he heard her crying. He knocked.

'Symphanie?' he simply said. He opened the door, and found her sitting on the floor, still holding her face. Fred walked over and sat in front of her.

'Symph, what happened?' he said. He was pretty worried. She didn't look up.

'Them-they-'she couldn't continue. Fred picked up her hands and slowly removed them from her face. He was struck with horror as he saw she had a big, black eye, and her nose was slightly bleeding. Her hair was a mess, and was tangled.

'What happened?' he demanded as softly as he could.

'They- they hit me.' She stuttered. Fred shifted positions and sat next to her, pulling her in a tight hug. She wept into his shirt. Now he was pissed off. Who the _fuck_ had the nerve to hurt his Symphanie? He was going on a wanker hunt later. He rubbed her back up and down. He felt tears slid down his neck, sending chills up his spine. How he wanted to punch someone right now. Specifically him. He wanted to punch himself, because he wasn't there to protect her. She was so frail, and he felt like he let her down. He asked if she wanted to go to Madam Pomfrey. She nodded. Her black eye was throbbing, and her nose was now dripping in blood. Fred helped her up, and she put the hood up on her head, she held Fred's hand with both of her own. She didn't look up at all. She was being lead to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey came up to them, asking what they were doing still in school, while everyone was at Hogsmead. They lied by saying they wanted to study, and Symphanie was hurt by the Slytherins. Madam Pomfrey sighed and fixed up her eye, and nose in a heartbeat. She apologized, and would tell the headmaster as soon as she could. But Symphanie knew these were just empty promises. They made their way back up to the dorm, not saying a word. George was in the common room, and went up to his when he saw they entered the room. He gave Fred a wink, and a smile that Symphanie didn't notice. She sat in the couch. She was looking at the floor.

'You alright Symph?' Fred asked, sitting next to her.

'They're right.' She whispered.

'What?'

'They're right. All of them. I'm just an ugly, stupid-' she winced, and silent tears fell off her cheeks.

'No Symphanie! No! They are not. They are more wrong than anything!' he leaned forward; she looked him in the eye.

'Yes it is Fred. I've never had boy ask me on a date, or call me beautiful…' she trailed off. Fred pulled her in a hug.

'Symphanie. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen at this school. You have the kindest personality. I'm thankful everyday that I met you.' He looked her in the eyes now. 'Symphanie, if I never met you, I don't know where I would be right now. You are gorgeous, smart, kind, beautiful, breathtaking, funny, talented, and any guy would be pretty damn lucky to have you.' She blushed, and laid her head in his chest.

'Thank you Fred. That really means a lot. But I just can't see myself as pretty, or beautiful.' (A/N: Now the next part might shock you folks. We never known Fred to be like the next part coming up, but I wanted to add fluff to the story, so here it goes.) Fred plucked up all the courage he had. He was a Gryffindor after all. So he took a deep breath and, (believe it or not) started singing.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today..._

Symphanie blushed. 'Thank you Fred. I know that wasn't easy for you.' She smiled.

Anytime, beautiful.' He kissed her forehead.

'Symphanie, I have a confession to make.' He said without thinking.

'Yes?' she said, with a hint of hope in her eyes.

'I have had a major crush on you since the day I first saw you. I thought you were the most beautiful, kind girl I have ever laid eyes on.' he smiled.

'Are you serious?' she asked in disbelief.

'Absolutely.'

'Well Fred, I've had a major crush on you since the first time I saw you in Potions class. I couldn't get my mind off of you the rest of the day.' She smiled.

'Well Symphanie, will you do me the greatest pleasure, as to go on a date with me?' he asked, with such chivalry that shocked Symphanie.

'Fred, I would love to.' She replied smiling, the tears completely forgotten.

She leaned back on the couch with Fred. They looked in each other's eyes, smiling. They slowly leaned in. the tension grew, as they got closer, closer…then BANG. The fireworks began as their lips touched each others. It started off light, and soft, until Symphanie deepened it. He pulled her closer, and she ran her fingers through his soft hair. '_Wow._' She thought. '_I never knew guy's hair was so soft._' She felt Fred's hand slide up, and down her back. They deepened it more and more, until they eventually had to break apart (which they did reluctantly) for air. She had her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. She glanced up to find Lee, Hermione, George, Ron, Harry, Angelina, Katie, and some other unrecognizable Gryffindors watching in the background. She immediately blushed, and Fred turned his head around, seeing all of his friends giggling at him, and an added wolf whistle by Lee. He laughed with them, and got up. Sending a death glare at George. Symphanie went over to the giggling pair known as Angelina and Katie. They wanted her to go up with them, so she ran up to Fred, gave him a goodnight kiss on the lips, (Lee whistled) and ran up to her dorm. Fred finally got the girl. But then again it is Fred Weasley. When does he ever _not?_


End file.
